The present invention relates to a projection video system for entertainment and game apparatus.
All entertainment and game apparatus are equipped with display units which are designed to be as attractive as possible. The more pleasing the optical and acoustic display of the game, the more people use and accept such a device. This is the case particularly for video apparatus.
In order to optically improve the presentation of the game, various concepts have been developed. For example, a video system has been proposed in which a three-dimensional impression is created in that two further monitors are placed next to the sides of the main monitor.
A system has also been developed that is called "virtual reality"; its display is to be perceived as three-dimensional. To realize this effect, the player, however, must wear a helmet. This adversely influences acceptance because the wearing of a helmet is usually considered to be unpleasant.
In 1992, the firm SEGA introduced an apparatus equipped with a viewing screen that displays a conventional two-dimensional image. This image is reproduced on a curved mirror in order to furnish a three-dimensional display for the viewer. However, great distortions appear on the sides, that is, on the outer regions of the mirror, thus considerably impairing the quality of the reproduction.
So-called head-up displays have been developed by the firm ASK A.S., N-1601 Fredrikstad, Norway, particularly for windshields of motor vehicles. These displays throw operating parameters such as speed, rpm, etc., onto the windshield holographically. In this way, the driver of the vehicle will not need to refocus his eyes from far to near in order to read the display. At the same time he is to be enabled to observe the displays simultaneously with the traffic.
To broaden the display possibilities of personal computers, LCD display projection systems have been developed in which the display on the screen is enlarged. For this purpose, a projection plate is connected with the personal computer and is arranged on an overhead projector. By means of the overhead projector, the display is enlarged and directed onto a projection screen. In this way, any desired number of spectators are able to follow the computer display on-line. This LCD projection system can be employed with the use of standard VGA cards and conventional software.
To improve the optical and acoustical display of personal computer output signals, so-called multimedia units have been disclosed by ATI Technologies Inc., Ontario, Canada; they include on a single card, a plurality of graphic and sound options, including units for a mouse, a joystick and a MIDI [musical instrument digital interface]. A plurality of drivers and compatible terminals are provided on this card.